


Husky

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Bone.Nico finds a stray dog in the woods.T for a some making out at the end.





	Husky

Nico sighed to himself was he walked through the forest. It was a hot day, but the shade of the trees and light breeze kept him from sweating too badly. This was one of those times when Nico needed to be alone for a while and just think. He didn’t think about any particular thing. He just thought.

He thought about how Will was probably busy in the infirmary, wondering in the back of his head about what Nico was doing. Nico reminded himself to be sure to be back at camp by the time Will’s shift ended. Will would worry if he couldn’t find Nico.

Nico thought about Camp Jupiter and the upcoming trip there in about a week. He thought about all the teasing from Reyna about him and Will and how when Hazel would tackle him with a welcome hug, he would be able to smell her coconut shampoo.

Nico was brought back into reality by a bark. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, looking around him. The bark hadn't come from a hell hound, Nico would have recognized that. Just as Nico was about to brush it off, he heard another bark.

It was then, that Nico was tackled from behind, falling to the ground. Nico rolled to his back and caught sight of the large dog on top of him, obviously confusing his face with a lollipop.

Nico grunted and pushed the dog back by the snout and looked at it. It was a large, grey and golden husky.

Nico was baffled that the dog wasn’t growling and backing away from him. Normally, any animal (besides chickens for some reason) would smell the scent of death and react accordingly.

Nico sat, moving to scratch behind the dog’s ear. “Hi,” Nico told it. “Where did you come from.”

He didn’t expect an answer, and was relieved when he didn't get one. Not an English one anyways. The dog just whined a bit.

Nico sighed. The dog was skinny. He was most likely a stray.

“Want a bone?” Nico asked it.

The dog barked in what Nico assumed was approved. Nico brought his hand over the ground and summoned a femur. The dog barked happily and went for the bone, beginning to chew on it. Nico brought himself to where he was sitting on his heels, watching the dog.

Nico was obviously right about the dog being hungry, because the husky was devouring the bone like nobody’s business. Nico listened as the bone crunched under the dog's teeth. No wonder people sometimes trained these animals to be killers. They were definitely capable of it. It took the dog only a matter of minutes to break down the entire bone and swallow the little pieces.

The dog came to Nico again and flipped onto his back, or well-her. It was a girl, Nico observed. The husky wagged her tail and looked up at him from where her head rested on the ground. Nico leaned down on his knees, and began scratching her belly and chest. Eventually he found a spot that made her leg bounce and laughed.

When he stopped and stood, prepared to leave, the dog rolled on her legs, getting up with him. Nico bid the dog goodbye and turned back to walk towards camp. But she was following him. Nico sighed. Well then. Nico didn’t want to usher her away. She was a stray, and that just seemed cruel. Despite common misconception, Nico was not actually that mean. Just a bit scary. 

“Well if you’re going to follow me, I might as well give you a name.” Nico told her.

She barked.

Nico wasn’t good with names, especially giving them. So he went with what was most obvious. “How about Husky?” Nico asked her.

She gave a berk.

Nico chuckled. “Husky it is then.”

When they emerged from the forest, all the campers gave him a strange look, but Nico was used to the strange looks so it wasn’t hard to ignore. Despite all the other people around, Husky stayed by Nico’s side.

When they reached Nico’s cabin, Nico ushered Husky to the bathroom. “If you’re going to be in my cabin, you’re getting bath.” He told her.

She seemed to huff.

Nico ran the water in the bath so it was a few inches deep. Nico eventually got Husky into the water and, with a cup he found under the sink, he began wetting her fur.

An hour later, Nico was blowing her fur dry. Nico laughed as she tried to eat the air coming from the blow dryer. She nipped and barked at it when he blowed it on her face. Nico didn’t realize how much time Husky had occupied until he hear a knock in his door.

“Nico!” Will’s voice sounded. “It’s me!”

Nico smiled and turned the blow dryer off, walking to the door. As soon as he opened the door and stood to the side, Husky made a bark and jumped up on Will. Will’s eyes widened as he grabbed Husky’s sides. Her paws were resting on his shoulders.

“I wasn’t expecting this,” Will mused. Will gently pushed Husky to the ground, crouching to pet her.

Nico closed the door. “I found her in the woods.”

Will laughed as Husky licked his cheek. “I never pegged you as a dog person.”

Nico rolled his eyes and plopped on the bed, rolling onto his stomach watching his boyfriend pet Husky. “I'm an any-animal-that-doesn't-run-from-the-stench-of-death kind of person.”

Will laughed. “That makes sense I guess.”

Nico hummed in approval.

“You keeping her?” Will asked.

“Well,” Nico explained, “She followed he here from the woods. I didn’t really feel like turning her away. So I gave her a bath.”

Will laughed. “Did you name her?”

Nico nodded. “Husky.”

Will gave him a look. “Very creative,” He said, voice laced with enough sarcasm to rival Apollo himself.

Nico huffed. “Shut up. I’m not good with names.”

Will just shrugged. He stood and came over to the bed to lay next to Nico.

Husky, of course, had to follow. She made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed. Nico huffed and prayed to all the gods that she didn’t shed.

He turned on his back, looking to the ceiling. It was only a matter of second till Will was on top of Nico, kissing his neck. Nico sighed in content and smelled Will’s scent of musk, rubbing alcohol, pineapple shampoo, and coconut oil.

Nico groaned and bucked up when Will hit a particularly sensitive nerve behind his ear. Will pulled back and smiled.

“I love you, death boy.”

“Love you too, sunshine.”


End file.
